Den Drabbles
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like! .. Man I need a hobby.
1. Unto the Night

**Always wanted to do somethin' like this.**

**Bleh, it's like...3 in the morning, I'm super duper tired (and sick) but I've finally exalted dragons! For the first time! ...Even though I've been on the game how long? I dunno. Welp. I felt like writing something. It's crap, but hey I doubt anyone's reading this, and I enjoyed writing it. XD**

* * *

_Unto the Night_

**It was a damp night in early April.** Tenebris and Illuma were standing silently at the mouth of the den, eyes cast off into the deep night, the surrounding air filled with a grim and restless tension. The apprehension and raw excitement of the flight drawing nearer by the second lingered heavily between them. What was to happen? Would they survive? Would they loose each other in battle and die for the PlagueMother? Illuma stretched her wings, there was no way to say.

With a shake of her head, she put the thought aside; the quiet comfort of her sister was all she needed.

Suddenly the sound of soft claw-clinks echoed from the cave, and out emerged Nightbird and Midnight Waves, the leaders of their den, with Leerian fallowing cheerfully behind - the same playful glee glimmering in the young Spiral's eyes as ever.

Nightbird wasted no time, greeting the two of them promptly with a sharp nod. "I assume you have said your goodbyes?" She asked quickly, clearly expecting a pointed answer; as always.

"Indeed." Illuma and Tenebris answered together, inclining their heads.

The lead Mirror nodded. "Good." Gesturing for Leerian to stand with them, she added almost gently, "We are most proud of you."

Illuma nearly danced at the praise, all of the work and effort poured into their harsh training threatening to erupt from her belly a fit of fiery giggles; but she kept her excitement to herself, and merely smiled appreciatively.

Midnight Waves then spoke, his deep, friendly voice, so rarely heard to anyone not his mate, a pleasantry in their ears. "A great honour rests upon you three, you are the first to leave the den in service of the PlagueMother. Take heart, you will not be the last, and shall bring glory to us all in the destruction of our enemies."

Tenebris, so often silent and passive to those around her, bowed her head in a seemingly beholden gratitude. "Our deeply thanks, leaders. We will bring the clan pride."

Illuma could only grin, "Thank you."

A pause fluttered through the air as they absorbed the moment, their last glance of their once home sinking into their souls. But all moments fade, and with a sweep towards the open sky, Nightbird ordered, "Onwards! Serve our most wretched mother in all the death you bring in her name."

Wings readying, they turned away from their childhood home to face the uncertainty of war. And as they crouched, Leerian looked back to the both of them over her shoulder, a look of joy beaming in her eyes. "Ready?" She asked in pure exuberance.

"Ready." They replied.

Thus, they launched themselves into the clearing skies, and on towards the battlefield.

* * *

**Aha, ohh my babies - I'll hold you forever in my heart.**

**Have a good night!**


	2. A Final Thank You

**Another little exalting farewell - this for my little baby Firnen. **

**This was written rather quickly...like, in under 20 minutes. I just wanted something to have in memory of him. I'll probably write something for all the dragons I exalt. -_- I'll make sure to change it up though, promise. :P**

* * *

**A Final Thank You**

Firnen waved a wing to his companions gathered around the mouth of the den, a grin on his face, a skip in his step as he walked underneath the blaring sun. Nothing could compare to the pure exhilarating adrenaline pounding through him, the adventure that awaited teasing and exciting. What would happen? Would he come across his friends again on the battle field? Most likely not; but anyhow, he reminded himself giddily, he was leaving to serve the Plaugebringer with all that he was and all that he'd learned. Nothing more or less.

Smile joyful and broad, he gazed for the last time at his den - where he had spent all of his life, where he had grown, laughed, played, fumbled...lived. A certain sadness gripped his heart for but a moment, and in the small crowd of dragons, he found the eyes of his mother. Dipping his head, he made a final gesture of thanks, before turning around to face the sky, unwilling to peer into that regretful smile.

"Now is the time." He said to himself, and without a second thought, launched himself into the air. Yes, now was the time for adventure, for glory.

"Farewell!"

"Bring us honor!"

"Fly safe!"

"Strike with precision!"

"Remember your training!"

These voices of his life cried out as he departed, including an inspiring, "I am proud of you!" from his father; but there was one tiny, gentle voice that seemed to cut through the rest and resonate with his soul. "I love you!" His mother called for a final time.

He didn't dare look back.

_I love you, too._

* * *

**Thanks for reading; have a wonderful day!**

**~Scarlet**


End file.
